


Undone

by flootzavut



Series: I Get Off [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kibbs, Resolution of sexual tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's naked; now all she has to do is get Gibbs naked, too. (It really shouldn't be this difficult.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

She's trying not to betray just how intensely thrilled she is to finally have him in her bedroom, to have him looking at her as if he plans to devour her. Her heartbeat is thumping in her veins.

"Katie..." The way he says it, it's as if he can't quite believe what he's seeing or feeling, like he's half expecting to wake up at any moment. She pulls him in close again, tugs his mouth down to hers, hoping that her naked body under his hands will reassure him just how real this is. From his heartfelt groan into her mouth, whether it's working or not, he's most definitely enjoying it.

His hands are on her skin, skating down her waist and over her backside, light and teasing and delicious, and instinctively she knows it is  _supposed_  to be a tease - that he's quite deliberately trying to drive her out of her mind. In fact, he's succeeding.

The kiss is languid, unhurried. There's no shortage of heat, but despite her nudity and his arousal, he's kissing her like they have all the time in the world, and it makes her knees tremble.

When he finally pulls away, she's breathing hard, and she wonders if her eyes are as dark and wanting as his. He smiles slowly. "Okay?"

She tries to speak, fails, and then simply nods.

'Okay'? Okay doesn't come close. When she manages to find a couple of words to string together, she will tell him this isn't 'okay', it's stupendous, glorious, wonderful. But for now she's not sure she can manage a sentence (or a word) that complicated.

He brushes her cheek with his knuckles, tugs gently at her lower lip, runs his fingers up into her hair, and all the time he's looking at her with wonder and tenderness. "I have wanted to do this for so long, Katie," he breathes, low and rumbling. "So long."

"Really?" There's a longing note in her voice she can't hide. In all this time, she'd never imagined he'd wanted her as long or as much as she'd wanted him. She always said she was bad at reading men, but God knows she's looked often enough for signs  _he_  was attracted to her.

He grins, mischievous despite his obvious desire and even more obvious arousal. "Yup." He winks. "Always wanted to get inside your jockstrap."

It takes a moment for his meaning to register, and then she giggles despite herself. "Gibbs!"

He quirks an eyebrow. "Weren't me who said you grew your own, Katie."

She can't deny that. "I didn't know you even remembered."

"You kidding me? Damn, Kate. How could I forget? I tried..." He widens his eyes at her. "Believe me, I  _tried_."

She bites her lip at his tone, embarrassed and delighted and a little bit charmed. "Glad I made an impression."

He pulls her in closer, unashamedly rocking his pelvis into hers. "Trust me, you made an impression. Thought DiNozzo's eyes were gonna pop out his skull. Hah! Even Duck wasn't immune. 'Did you think I was a virgin?' He damn near had a heart attack there an' then, I reckon."

"It wasn't them I wanted to impress," she admits quietly.

He grins. "I wasn't  _impressed_ , Kate."

She blinks, frowns, suddenly feeling rather less thrilled, until he continues, his fingers brushing her hair back from her face with a kind of reverence.

"I was..." He shakes his head, laughs slightly. "I was more than 'impressed' - more like... bewitched."

"Oh!" The exclamation is torn out of her involuntarily. "Oh." Is now the point she should confess just how badly she has always wanted to impress him and how rarely she's felt like she has?

She probably would if she could find the words or the breath to do so, but suddenly both are lacking as he looks down at her, his eyes warm and soft and full of emotion.

"When it comes to you..." He shrugs. "Couldn't help it. I noticed. I was impressed. Always. I  _always_  notice ya, Katie. Ev'rythin' about ya. Even when I was tryin' not to."

She has to look away again, too overwhelmed to keep the eye contact. She dips her head down to lay a kiss in the open collar of his shirt, then, no longer overthinking things, starts to undo the buttons one by one.

His sigh sounds deeply satisfied, and he lets his hands wander up and down her back, over her ass, her thighs, parting her legs and stroking between them, and she whimpers against his chest. He chuckles. "God." He's whispering, and sounds borderline astounded, apparently surprised to find she's melting, the clueless bastard. He nudges her with his body, walks her backwards till he can push her gently down onto the bed, and then for a few moments he's just looking down at her, shaking his head again, his smile wide and satisfied.

"You are..." He leans over her, a hand either side of her head, and kisses her so soft and yet so thoroughly she finds herself whimpering again, tangling her fingers into his hair to hold him close.

When he pulls away from the kiss, it's to kiss and nip and lick down the side of her neck and suck lightly at the top of her shoulder, and she'd be embarrassed about the noises she was making if he weren't also moaning and breathless. As it is, the small part of her still able to think beyond 'Oh God, don't stop' is delighted by his reaction, delighted by the way his fingers are tracing circles over her skin and his body is pressing her into the mattress.

He takes a breath, raises himself up on his elbows to grin down at her, a mischievous look on his face.

She expects him to make some comment, but he just smiles, and it's the kind of smile she's rarely seen on his face, wide, open, happy. It's a smile she can't help returning, and for a few moments they just look at each other. His smile turns into a smirk, and she'd be tempted to head-slap him except she can think of more interesting things to do with her hands.

She smooths a line down his chest, over his pants, touches his erection, noting with pleasure how his eyes lose focus and his mouth drops open.

"Guh," he manages, and she laughs, but when she loosens his belt and starts to undo his fly, he stills her fingers before she even gets to the zip.

She grumbles and tries again, then looks up at him curiously when he won't let her. His eyes are closed, his forehead now resting against hers and his breathing uneven, but his hand is restraining her.

"You're still wearing too many clothes," she chides him.

She expects him to laugh, not to frown, to suddenly look... worried?

"I-" She sees his Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

Her stomach drops. Is he having second thoughts? "Bit late to change your mind here, Gibbs." She hopes she doesn't sound as desperate as she feels. The idea they've got this far, she's  _finally_  got him here, only for him to get all sensible on her, is unbearable. She loops a leg around his thigh, possessive and wanting. "Please..."

He sighs. "It's not that, it's just... God, Kate,  _look_ at you."

She frowns, glances down at herself, suddenly paranoid.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothin', Katie." He sighs ruefully. "Nothin' at  _all_."

He lifts up her chin and kisses her again, deep and tender and wanting, and when he pulls away her free hand is clasped around his upper arm and it takes a second for her eyes to flutter open. She doesn't understand what's wrong, especially since the evidence of her own senses suggests he's entirely on board.

"Then-" Oh dear Lord, her voice is thin and shaky. She's not sure whether it's arousal or the possibility he's going to flake out on her. Maybe it's both. "Then  _why_ -?"

"You're so-" He shakes his head as he looks down at her "-and I'm..." It takes her a moment to place the expression on his face, it's so... so  _unGibbslike_  - and then it hits her. He's embarrassed, maybe even a little ashamed. His shoulders hunch and he looks away, and the penny drops.

She has to stifle the urge to laugh, because that would be cruel, but she never thought she'd see the day... "Oh, Gibbs."

"What?" His tone is suddenly sharp, and it's just as well she knows him, and realises his defensiveness is exactly that, a defence mechanism.

She runs her hands up and down his back, over the solid muscles and the strength of him, touches his shoulders and his ass and likes what she feels. "You have no idea, do you?" she asks. She's managing not to laugh, still, but can't help the smile.

"No idea of  _what_?" His voice has risen an octave, and now she does laugh at him because she simply can't help it.

She pats his chest and then pops another couple of buttons. "You... you are an  _idiot_ , Gibbs. You're  _gorgeous_." She grins at his surprise. "I mean, officially I'm insulted, because don't you think I know there are way more important things in life than looks? But-"

He looks kind of sheepish, and still embarrassed. "Oh." He shrugs a shoulder. "Din't mean to imply..."

She raises an eyebrow. "I was teasing."

"Oh," he says again.

"Besides, I'm sure you can make it up to me..." She undoes the last few buttons and tugs his shirt out of his pants. "And Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Pretty sure I'm gonna enjoy what I find under here." She runs her hand over the t-shirt he's wearing despite the mild weather, a constant reminder that once a Marine, always a Marine - alongside the musculature and the determination and the inability to ever quit, of course.

"Really?" He looks uncertain, his brow still creased, but also full of wonder. And maybe hope.

She rubs gently at the lines between his eyebrows, cups his cheek, tugs at the collar of his shirt. " _Really_."

"Y'think I'm...?"

She rolls her eyes. Oh he is  _so_  dense, it's kind of adorable. " _Yes._ "

He searches her face for a moment, then chuckles, low and satisfied, and it seems like her words and her touch have more or less overcome his bout of self-consciousness. "Okay. Okay."

He grins, and she grins right back up at him, tugging at the t-shirt and running her hands up under it, smiles wider when he groans, scrapes her nails lightly down his abs and laughs at his reaction.

Now he's finally on board with being naked, she decides, she'd better get on with it before they get derailed again. She reaches up to slip his shirt off over his shoulders, then she's pulling his t-shirt up and off. He's laughing at her efficient stripping, but she really doesn't care because her first proper look at half-naked Gibbs is taking up all of her attention, and she's pretty damn delighted.

She's caught glimpses - with the nature of their work, especially when they pull an overnighter somewhere and particularly if it's on board ship, privacy is barely existent.

However, it's different when she has the right to look her fill, to touch and explore and caress and generally do all the gawping and drooling that would be highly inappropriate in the middle of a case.

He isn't young, sure, but she's still grinning. She's quite happy with the trade-off, thank you very much, doesn't have a problem with grizzled and battle-scarred over smooth and youthful, is definitely a fan of maturity and experience. She's used to having to hold herself back, to men finding her altogether too much if she's not careful; she feels no such necessity when it comes to Gibbs, and it excites her to be with a man who she has no doubt can handle her, both metaphorically and literally. The fact he is definitely, undeniably delicious is just a bonus.

She looks up at him, grinning widely, and any remaining uncertainty on his face melts into a smirk as he leans down to kiss her again.

His hands are no less sure and certain than they've been since he peeled her out of her robe. No less certain, indeed, than they've always been, guiding her in crime scene procedure or coaxing her into a better posture on the shooting range or shoving her out of danger. She's trusted herself to these hands on many occasions, and trusting them now comes as naturally as breathing.

"So tell me, Gibbs," she murmurs with a smile when he draws back. She slides a hand over his stomach, nudging his fly further open so she can slip down and tease him through his boxers before she continues. "Are you gonna help me out this time?"

He cocks his head to one side. "You know what, Katie," he answers with a laugh, as one of those confident hands moves back between her legs and makes her gasp and shake beneath him, "I just might. I really just might."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the end of this series, but my muse has fooled me before.


End file.
